


Second Chances

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Continuation of 'Leave your key'





	Second Chances

A month later and the texts, calls, flowers, cards hadn’t stopped. Finally one night, in a moment of weakness, you answered Mike’s call. Between the pregnancy hormones, a crappy day at work and the sappy movie, you were a sitting duck.

“Y/N. You answered.” He let out a breath. “How are you?”

“Pregnant”, you snapped. Mike was silent. You exhaled before answering his question. “Sorry. I’m good. You?”

“I’ve been okay. I’d like to talk in person. Can I come over?” His voice pleaded. You contemplated what he said. “Y/N? You there?”

“Mike. I don’t know if tha-”

“Please. I know I was an asshole. I want to apologize. In person. Please.” He sounded sincere.

“Fine. C’mon over.” No sooner than had you ended the call, then there was a knock at your front door. You shuffled to answer the door and was surprised to see Mike standing on the other side. “Mike. What are you- I just hung up with you.“

“’You should really see who’s at the door before just opening it. I could’ve been some crazy person…" 

You cocked an eyebrow at him, “a crazy person? Seriously Michael?” Opening the door wider, you gestured for him to come in. “I was just about to have some hot cocoa. Want some?”

“Please. I haven’t had hot cocoa in years” he trailed behind you to the kitchen. “Wow, Y/N. Your stomach.” Mike remarked when your shirt rode up reaching for a mug.

Tugging at your shirt self consciously, you looked down. While your belly wasn’t huge, but there was definitely a noticeable bump. “I woke up one morning and it just kinda was…there.” A smile crossed your lips.

“Can, can I touch it…your belly?” Mike cautiously walked toward you.

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. “Sure. Here”, taking his hand, you guided it to your belly. “Nothing really to feel. Just feels likeI’m bloated.” You said with a little laugh.

Mike dropped to his knees. “Wow, Y/N.” When he looked up at you, there were tears in his eyes. “That’s my-our baby.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your belly.

It took you totally off guard. Hesitantly, you ran your fingers through his hair. God, you missed him, even though he had been horrible. In his defense, he had been trying to apologize and make things right. 

Suddenly Mike stood, cupped your face and kissed you. At first, you resisted but melted into his arms and kiss. He pulled away. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

You stood gaping at him as he ran his hands through his hair. Your fingers touched where Mike’s lips had just been. Unable to move, or speak, you just stood there and stared at him. Heart and brain battling one another.

Mike ran his hand through his hair. “I’m, uh, I’m going to go.” He turned on his heel, footsteps falling hard and fast on the wood floor.

“No. Wait.” Sprinting into the living room, you skidded to a stop feet from Mike. “Don’t leave. Not again. Please.”

Mike paused and turned to back to you. The tears that you been holding back were seeping from the corners of your eyes. He reached you in two long strides. Lifting you off the ground he squeezed you to him. “I’ll never leave you again Y/N. Never leave our child. I love you both so much.” He smoothed your hair and buried his face in your shoulder.

“ I love you too Mike.” He sat you back down on your feet and kissed your lips gently.


End file.
